mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Flower
250px]] |caption = Artwork of a Fire Flower from New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe. |first = Super Mario Bros. (1985) |latest = New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe (2019) |games = Super Mario Bros. 3 Super Mario World New Super Mario Bros. series Super Mario Galaxy Super Mario Galaxy 2 Super Mario 3D Land Mario Kart 7 Super Mario 3D World |owner = |type = |effects = Turns its user into their Fire form |notes = }}Fire Flowers are one of the many power-ups and common power-ups obtainable in the ''Mario'' series. The Fire Flower turns Mario into Fire Mario, giving him the ability to throw bouncing fireballs at enemies, even underwater ones. Other protagonists, including Toad, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Rosalina, are also able to obtain this item. The Fire Flower first appeared in Super Mario Bros.. Appearances ''Super Mario'' series The Fire Flower power-up grants Mario the ability to throw fireballs, allowing him to defeat enemies from a distance, as well as defeat enemies he otherwise cannot defeat as Super Mario or Small Mario. The fireballs follow a downward trajectory and bounce along the ground until they hit something or disappear off the screen. Only two fireballs may exist on screen at one time, so the player must wait for previous ones to disappear before throwing more. In Super Mario Land, there is a similar item known as Super Flower which, though appeared similar to the Fire Flower in the main console Super Mario games, will give Mario the ability to shoot Superballs. Unlike regular fireballs, which bounce and disappeared upon killing enemies or hitting pipes and obstacles, the Superball could only be shot one at a time and instead of disappearing upon contact, it would ricochet until it hit a target or disappear from the level. Also, unlike the Fireballs, the Superball doesn't bounce normally. In Super Mario World, the Fire Flower has a different appearance and behavior. When enemies are hit by fireballs, they are not immediately defeated, but rather turned into coins. These coins must then be picked up by Mario in order for the enemies to count as being permanently defeated, otherwise the enemies will reappear at their starting positions. In Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2, it not only allows the player to damage enemies with fireballs, but also light torches and break wooden crates. Launching a fireball is triggered by shaking the Wii Remote. Unlike previous games in the ''Super Mario'' series, Fire Mario turns back into Mario some seconds after obtaining the Fire Flower. Super Mario Galaxy also introduced a counterpart to the Fire Flower: the Ice Flower. Super Mario Galaxy is also the first game in which the Fire Flower made its first 3D appearance. ''Paper Mario'' series In the Paper Mario series, Mario can use Fire Flowers to damage enemies in battle. ''Paper Mario'' In Paper Mario, Mario can use Fire Flowers to deal three points of damage to each foe he is currently facing. Fire Flowers are also used in several recipes. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Fire Flowers retain their effects from Paper Mario. ''Super Paper Mario'' In Super Paper Mario, Fire Flowers can be used to damage all of Mario's enemies on screen. The damage inflicted depends on Mario's success with the action command. ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' In Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Fire Flowers return as Stickers. With its use, Mario dons his infamous fire suit and hurls fireballs at all enemies causing damage (except to flying enemies). There are also Shiny and Flashy Fire Flowers. Note that using Fire Flower stickers on fire-based enemies will only heal them. Fire Flower stickers also have no effect on strong shelled-enemies. Ingredients ''Mario & Luigi'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' In Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Fire Flowers are referred to as Bros. Flowers. If used, the player attacks all the enemies with a certain amount of fireballs by constantly pressing the file:DS A.png button if the big fireball is passed on to Mario or the file:DS B.png button if it is passed on to Luigi. The player can also attack flying enemies by pressing the file:DS X.png button (if passed to Mario) or the file:DS Y.png button (if passed to Luigi), making their baby counterparts shoot fireballs. In addition, the damage may burn their foes. ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' In Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, Fire Flowers are the Special Attack found in the Pump Works. It works almost exactly the same as the Bros. Item, Bro Flowers in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, which costs 4 SP. Players mash file:DS A.png when it is Mario turn and file:DS B.png for Luigi's, and for last, if both Mario and Luigi shoot enough fireballs, they can shoot together with file:DS A.png and . ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' In Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, Fire Flowers are used in the Luiginary Attack move Luiginary Flame. It is also used in the Bros. Attack of the same name that is part of Luigi's moves. With this move, both bros throw fireballs at enemies, damaging them all. Press file:3DS A.svg.png and file:3DS B.svg.png to charge the fireball to the maximum size and damage and throw it. After enough successful fireballs are thrown, Mario and Luigi can throw as fast as you hit file:3DS A.svg.png and file:3DS B.svg.png. The greater the amount of fireballs thrown, the better the ranking the player receives in the aftermath of the attack, ranging from "OK!" to "Excellent!" ratings, and if you get "Excellent!", then you can rapidly throw fireballs. The damage dealt from this attack is given a Fire attribute, and thus deals critical damage to Caccacs and Beehoss. ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' In ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'', Luigi will get this Bros. Attack again, but the move is more similar to the one in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Press file:3DS A.svg.png when its Mario turn, and file:3DS B.svg.png when it is Luigi's turn, and when the turns ends, Mario and Luigi will throw their final charge; the fireballs are bigger and you can do button mashes using file:3DS A.svg.png and file:3DS B.svg.png to throw as much as you can. ''Mario Kart'' series The Fire Flower is the icon for the Flower Cup in the ''Mario Kart'' series. It is then used as an item in Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8. This item enables the user to throw ten fireballs at other opponents, causing them to slip out, similar to the fireball Special Item that Mario and Luigi have in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, the player can pick up a Fire Flower to release loose, short-ranged fire out of the flower's "head," nothing like the fire in Super Mario Galaxy. Mario and Luigi retain their ability to cast fireballs, even though both characters appear without a Fire Flower power-up. Television series The Fire Flower also appears in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! and The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3. The power ups remain the same except now, characters like Princess Toadstool (Peach), Toad, and even Bowser can use them. Gallery Fire_Flower_Card.png|The Fire Flower card from Paper Mario: Color Splash Navigation }}fr:Fleur de Feu de:Feuerblume es:Flor de Fuego pl:Fire Flower it:Fiore di fuoco nl:Fire Flower zh:火花 pt-br:Flor de Fogo da:Fire Flower Category:Power-ups Category:Super Mario Bros. Items Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Items Category:New Super Mario Bros. Items Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Items Category:Super Mario Galaxy Power-ups Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Items Category:Items in Paper Mario Category:Items in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Items in Super Paper Mario Category:Super Smash Bros. series Items Category:Items Category:Moves in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Category:New Super Mario Bros. 2 Items Category:Items in Mario Kart 7 Category:Items in Mario Kart 8 Category:Power-ups in Super Mario Galaxy 2 Category:Items in Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Items in Super Mario 3D Land Category:Items in Super Mario Kart Category:Super Mario World Items Category:Battle Items Category:Ingredients Category:New Super Mario Bros. U Items Category:Plants Category:Flowers Category:Items in Mario Kart Tour Category:Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Items